someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacker
I have always hated kids, for my whole life, and that will never change. Even until the day I die, I will always hate kids; even though I used to be one of them. My name is Jack I'm 32 years old and I'm sick and tired of the kids that I see enter my store. Usually I hold my anger inside me, but being a hacker I can't help but modify the gaming experiences for the little brats. You see I work at a video game store and I'm an experienced professional hacker. Well, it's best to say how I modify the games I make those brats play. I smirk each and every time I give them one of my copies. I think I do the world a nice big favor by making all those mature games, kids these day love to play. All I do is modify and make it to be an interesting experience let's just say the results end in their death. I use a lot of common tools and sometimes I use some programs even the most advanced of hackers would not know of. Such as project happy, this was a hard one to find but after searching through the underbelly of the net I found it on some weird torrent site. The name of the program is project happy. It's a rather odd hacking program. This is how it works I first end up putting up a usb into my laptop and then I inject and extract and do some complicated coding in order to rewrite scripts, character models, objects, dialog, environments, and all out game play. I was really proud of one of best achievements with this one hack I did on grand theft auto five. I ended up replacing all the character models with them all having decapitated heads and showing an extreme amount of flesh and blood at the core of where the head was chopped off. Then I changed all of the characters dialog to very depressing and mournful talking. I used the programs voice options to do this where it was like Sony Vegas but for a video game. Where you could make the character say something that they would not normally say how it still sounded like the voice actor when I used text to talk option baffled me. I tried that option once and it sent an odd vibe my way. It made me ask some serious questions about the games I edited. Did characters have dialog that was cut out of the game because it was too depressing? It also brought up some good questions when I used the environment editor like some of the environments I edited in grand theft auto five looked like they were meant to be in the game. Then again maybe I was just losing my mind or just getting so accustomed to the fact that the hacks felt so normal that they deserved to be in any game. Oh and editing the game play was the best part I made the controls an impossible to master mess of scattered buttons and sometimes I made it so each time you pressed a button it would change to a different spot on the controller. For example pressing X then whatever using X would normally do now changed to Y, or B, or A, etc. I also made it to where the whole story would punish you for killing or hurting other non playable characters in the game. Not like the wanted system in grand theft auto because mine stayed throughout the whole game. I used sound bits for each level of wrong the player had committed. Sometimes voices would continually say you monster or how could you the list goes on and the constant sounds got worse and the shame increased with each murder. Oh and even when the character died the voices would continue instead of the normal flashing sound. I play tested some of my own games and sometimes other things would change on me like I never remembered adding smile for me graffiti on all of the buildings or the one thing that really struck me. One of the ncps I walked by once said"A man cannot simply live without sin he is simply born to sin, the same goes for a woman and life cannot continue with constant sin. You cannot wipe away your shame you murderer."I never remembered adding that in and it freaked me out a bit. The program did do it's job at least it ended up killing most of my younger customers, some driven to insanity. They never linked it back to me they always blamed it on the game makers themselves. Many years have passed by game after game time after time soon I began to hack and replace any games I could and give them to any of my customers. I was a god I could take any game and make it into my own sick and twisted nightmare filled game. No one was safe multiple deaths have occurred because of my games. I have began smiling a lot more now because that's what that program made me feel. Happy the project that program it created a beautiful bloodshed. Police never found out what these games held to lead a player to such lengths. They soon started questioning many workers at the store but they never questioned me as the boss and many workers told them I was a very hardworking and trustworthy employee. I was slightly surprised by this but I accepted the gift from some weaker force in this realm. I think I'm seeing things now these days as it seems every game I own is already hacked or changed. I don't remember hacking my own games at any point maybe I did maybe I didn't. Over the many days of hacking games and shelling them out I got a game in the mail from someone. It was an xbox 360 title I shoved it into my console and singed in and played it. It was an odd game it was called the sins of man. When I pressed play I heard the ncp quote I heard from grand theft auto five rapidly looping constantly. Then I noticed a cutsence that seemed all too familiar it seemed that it was a character that looked almost exactly like me except he seemed so much more depressed. I didn't know this for sure but he just looked very saddened for some reason. My eyes widened when I noticed the program he opened was project happy. I then noticed that he was holding a recording device of some sort. It came back to me it was the start of my whole hacking days when I didn't go so lose on them. I was starting to cry a little when I saw what awful things I have been doing. I started to regret everything I had done up to this point then a question appeared on the screen. "Are you happy?"the options where yes or no. I chose yes and heard and happy cheer come from the screen and I smiled. Then a new question came up"Have you changed at all."Again yes or no question. So I picked yes another happy cheer sound came from the game. It said final question"Will you stop?"it said yes or no. It made no sense until I realized it meant stop hacking most likely. hesitantly answered with another yes. This time there was no response but a ring at my doorbell. I paused the game and answered the door to see no one there. I then looked down and saw a box and I took it inside and opened it. I noticed it was a gun with a note it said"You selected yes now vanquish the monster that started it all so it never happens again."I sobbed heavily and I thought I deserved to die my sin was simply not going to ever be redeemable. "A man cannot live without sin for he is born to sin and the same goes for women but life cannot go on without constant sin. You cannot wipe away the shame as a murderer but you can purge it with a single gun shot."BANG! On the news the next day the roots of all the hacked games where found and well could not arrest the culprit since he was dead. It did bring some rejoice to the parents and many others who lost their loved ones to his sick and twisted games. I have hated kids my whole life and I am the owner of video game store my name is Cody and I'm a professional hacker...Did you know a man cannot live without sin? I do and I hacked a game that ended all the murders and where about to cause some new ones."The cycle never ends there will always be a hacker a murderer like me, we simply exist so society can evolve from their successes and failures so then society can be a better place and world so one day maybe we won't have to exist. Maybe one day all the conflict and suffering will all be over. Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game